


Fancy

by Bblvnk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bblvnk/pseuds/Bblvnk
Summary: He likes that with Astoria he never expects her to run away.[Oneshots of various moments of Draco and Astoria's life together]
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these little moments of their lives :)  
> If you want to check out my art of Drastoria, it's on my tumblr @blvnk-art under the tag #drastoria  
> If I end up writing smutty stuff, I'll change the story to rated E but as for now, it's just M.  
> And sorry in advance for grammar mistakes as English isn't my first language but I hope you are all able to read my ideas!  
> Thank you!

It’s morning. Astoria wakes up, first thing she sees is Draco’s face, eyes closed in a deep sleep, and she feels like she doesn’t want to get up. However, she has the habit of drinking something and read a newspaper. A naked man on the other side of the bed wouldn’t change that. She gets up, puts her robes around her body. She approaches the table in the bedroom and skillfully conjures what she needs to drink with her wand. She sits down to enjoy the coffee and a reading. Only when she turns the page - five minutes later - she realises Draco is awake, though still in bed and heavily asleep.

“Well, good morning” she says, smiling.

He’s eyeing her with lazy curiosity.

“Splendid” he replies, and points to the newspaper she’s holding. “Something more interesting?”

She notices the ton of his voice. His way of saying I want your attention. “I wasn’t sure how long you like to sleep so I didn’t want to wake you unnecessarily.”

“I’d hate that” he says ironically and then in the next minute he’s walking to the window to open the curtains for her. "Do you know, reading in such dark room can damage your eyesight?”

“I’d hate that.” She’s completely aware he didn’t bother to put any clothes on. “Thank you. Join me for breakfast?”

“Yes.”

This time he puts his robes and comfort himself in front of her on the small table in his bedroom. Draco drinks her coffee, but immediately makes a disgusted face.

“Sugar completely ruins the experience of drinking it for me” she explains, laughing about his expression.

“Very peculiar.”

“At least you didn’t pretend you liked it.”

“You will never see me pretending anything.”

He says that with such seriouness in his voice, Astoria looks at him intently and deeply and she knows that’s why she’s there. That’s why she slept with him.

“That can be too much, sometimes” he warns, even though he doesn’t seem worried about that. Astoria decides that’s what Draco likes about himself, and that’s what she likes as well. “If I’m too honest, and I hurt you-”

“You wouldn’t hurt me with honesty, Draco. I can be brutally honest, as well.”

“I’ve seen that. Any other examples?”

“Like what?”

“Like when we were fucking.”

Astoria doesn't blush.

“A constructive criticism, then.”

“Criticism?” he raises an eyebrow. Without noticing, he drinks the coffee again. “I don’t know why I drank that again.”

Why couldn’t she stop smiling? So stupidly smitten. He was genuinely preocupied when he begins defending himself before she could say anything about last night.

“It’s been a while since I practiced.”

“Oh cut it. You knew exactly what to do.”

He doesn’t pretend that her statement made him feel better.

“Well, it’s easier when the person on the other side is absolutely…”

She waits for his word. He just didn’t know how to describe her insane beauty, body, movements, lips, kisses, without sounding too cheesy.

“Loud.”

She laughs, and this time he joins her. Seeing him laughing feels intimate and nice and she doesn’t want to leave so soon. She doesn’t have too.

“I was surprised about that as well” she admits.

There is no denying they had a great night, maybe like no other before. It’s just different, when there are feelings. Astoria knows it.

“Is there something you like, especifically?” he asked.

“In sex?”

“Anything. It’s just extremely satisfying to satisfy you. I want to know everything I can do.”

“Somehow I trust you will know.”

“You trust too much in me.”

“Somebody has to.”

He finds her hand over the table, brushes his long fingers over hers and stays quiet for a while. He observes when she touches the Death Eater scar on his pulse. He likes that with Astoria he never expects her to run away.


	2. attention

The Greengrass loves parties. Astoria is not an exception, though she can only enjoy the meaningful ones. Daphne is particularly interested in knowing who she has invited for her birthday party and with no hesitation Astoria gives her some names.

“Malfoy?”

“How many Dracos we know?”

Daphne laughs.

“You’re so rude when you’re in love, do you know that?”

Just the big sister teasing the little one, but Daphne gives Astoria something to think about for the rest of the night.

When Draco shows up behind the door, after plenty of other guests in the Greengrass House, and her nerves calm down, her muscles relax, her heart beats quite differently, Astoria knows she is, indeed, too rude.

“If you hate the decoration, that’s my sister’s fault” she warns him.

“I’m not exactly interested in keeping my eyes on the decoration.”

“I see I chose the right dress then.”

Smiling, Draco asks “may I come in?”

She holds his shoulder with one of her soft hands, stopping him right there.

She wants to let him know she might not give him enough attention, considering people tries to impress her too much on birthdays. However, she decides to only streighten his coat. 

“I liked your suit.”

“This is for you.”

He’s holding a small package. She takes it and start opening it in front of him, because that’s how he likes when he gives her presents, and she decides he definitely has good taste, considering she never sees herself disappointed with any of his choices. A beautiful, delicate watch.

“Now, you won’t get late to a dinner on the mansion tomorrow.”

Smooth.

Astoria wishes that she isn’t the host. She wants to give him full attention.

Showing her appreciation, she’s already using the watch on her wrist once the party finally starts.

Just like she predicted, it was impossible to stay with Draco during the night, but he gives her every moment she needs to be a good, attentative host with everyone else. He isn’t particularly social, but Astoria sees him talking to two or more of her friends, and eventually with her own sister. When this happens, Astoria approaches them with curiosity.

“Oh, Draco is telling me how much he hates the decoration and that’s my fault. He’s just as rude as you are, Astoria. Perfect for each other.”

“She’s drunk” Astoria says when Daphne found someone else to annoy.

“It doesn’t mean she’s wrong” he replies, with his eyes all on hers. She drinks whatever is in her hand.

“Well, I really hope you’re not hating how boring this party is.”

“Can we talk? Somewhere private? Just for a moment.”

“Yes” she immediately says. “Sure. I’ll take you upstairs.”

People are staring when she holds his hand. She doesn’t care.

Astoria ends up taking him to a large yet quiet, warm room full of books, an armchair and couch, where they sat on, side by side.

“Are we going to really talk or should I close the door?”

Draco comes closer, and he’s whispering the words as if they are extremely confidential.

“I thought about what you ask of me. About waiting for you to come back from a trip, or to join you anywhere you want to go. Just tell me where next time.”

“I should close the door then”. At this point, she’s kissing him as if she waited ages for it.

“Wait.” With swollen lips from such kiss, he stops without actually moving away.

“Yes?”

“You hate couches.”

It’s when she realises her fingers has unbutton his trausers.

She must be too drunk. She does dislike sex on couches. 

“It depends of the couch” she explains. 

With this interruption, she has time to understand the full meaning of his previous words. Excitement and happiness fills her completely.

“You will love Netherlands. Also, Egypt, so interesting.”

“Anywhere you never went before?” he asks. “So it can surprise you more than me.”

“So many.”

She’s about to list all, but a voice outside the room, calling her name, interrupted the moment. Astoria would be less frustrated if they were having sex rather than planning things together.

“I’ll be right back. And then we’ll talk.”

“Astoria” he holds her hand again. “Don’t worry about us talking now. Just whenever you have all the time for me.”

She laughs quietly, knowing his irony sometimes is just honesty.

“I’ll give you proper attention much, much later then. I’ll make it worth it.”

“Astoria, where are you?” her sister’s voice. “Oh, there you are. Astoria, I can’t be the host of your party. Sorry if I interrupted something absolutely romantic or disgusting.”

Draco is the one who leaves the sisters alone and goes back to the party. Daphne waits for Astoria to say something, lifting an eyebrow.

“We weren’t doing what you think we were doing.”

“Please, take from brain the image of my little sister doing nasty things then.”

Without noticing she was smiling, Astoria admits. “We are dating, I suppose. Now, keep to yourself all your judgements and advices, as I don’t need to hear it. When you drink like this, I can’t have a serious conversation with you.”

Daphne only sings. “So rude. So in love.”


End file.
